


dot dot dot

by twitchy_hands



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: Five is their lucky number, which means Five is a lucky person all around.“Nice to meet you. Dolores.” Their voice cracked with a stark contrast to her consistent even tone.“Oh. We’re doing full names then. That’s cute.” She paused. “You’re cute.”“Wh- That’s not-” Five spluttered. “Shut up!”Or at least they had hoped as much, standing in front of the gates to a prestigious high school.





	dot dot dot

The number five is full of energy. It's adaptable, independent and unwilling to conform which is exactly why Five thinks that it is the perfect name, unlike the one given to them at birth. So, when Five was finally adopted the first thing that left their mouth was a firm, stubborn statement.

“That isn’t my name. My name is Five.” 

Five is their lucky number, which means Five is a lucky person all around.

Or at least they had hoped as much, standing in front of the gates to a prestigious high school. Of course, they didn’t expect any less. After all, what was the point of getting adopted by a rich old man with a trophy wife half his age if Five didn’t get to live the life of a white rich child in a blazer with an embroidered crest? 

That was sarcasm.

Reginald had pushed for Five to attend high school despite them still being a year too young, which Five had expected as they began showing off in front of their new father. Five would stand in the library and pretend to read as the soft scratch of chalk came from Reginald’s side of the room, waiting for the opportunity to correct the man. That opportunity was handed to them on a silver platter multiple times. 

Reginald had a doctorate. Five does not have a doctorate, but they're pretty sure they could get one.

Yet Five stood in front of an ordinary private academy because Grace had axed the idea of simply continuing on with Five being homeschooled on the basis that the interpersonal skills taught by peers at this age were needed and important. For some reason.

“Five.” Ben began. “I can’t stand out front of the school with you holding your hand all day, I have classes too.”

“Not until 11:30.” Five replied. They had to admit, they were slightly embarrassed that they had been standing on the edge of school property clutching their brother's hand for approximately seven minutes now. 

But Ben, at age 17, was the only one of their new brothers and sisters who still went to school - not even full time anymore at that. He could afford a few moments. The rest of the adopted Hargreeves fell between the 20-35 age range and thus all had jobs that were more important than calming Five’s nerves and while Five was pleased their new family didn’t consist of bratty rich preteens, maybe they would have felt more comfortable if there was someone to show them what they were supposed to do here. 

Ben looked at his watch. 

“I was supposed to just drop you off.” He said. “I’m gonna be late for my morning study date.”

“We both know you don’t actually study.”

Ben sighed, “Fair.” They stood for a few more moments. “So, would you feel better if I walked you to your first class?”

“Infinitely.”

“Okay. Do you want me to hold your hand the whole time?” 

Five released their grip and wiped their hand on their little pressed school shorts. They didn’t want to be known as the kid who had to hold a seniors hand on the first day.

“Cool.” Ben said, looking over Fives schedule, “You’ve already missed homeroom, but I think they’d forgive it if you just went straight to class. Hey, I had this teacher! She’s really nice.” He said, pointing at Five’s first block and smiling encouragingly.

“Let’s get this over with.” Five sighed, following their brother into the school. 

\---

On their first day, Five was sitting in front of the principles office.

Ben hadn’t mentioned that when he said ‘she’s really nice.’ he meant ‘shes real sensitive when people try and correct her work.’ It wasn’t Five’s fault she didn’t understand the material she was teaching. 

They were still holding their textbooks, as well as a few of their own personal books, clutched close to their chest as they kicked their legs back and forth, little black school shoes scuffing the floor. 

“What are you in for.” The girl sitting across from him said. It sounded odd, her voice monotonous and the clear question came out like a statement but Five replied nonetheless.

“The teacher didn’t like the fact that I’m smarter than her.”

“Oh,” she begins, “You’re one of those guys. Okay.” she nodded sagely.

Five stared at her for a moment, “What’s that supposed to mean?” They asked. 

She smiled, but her voice still came out in the same level monotone, “If you don’t know I’m not telling you. My names Dolores, but you can call me Dot.” She pushed her small round lens glasses up her nose and winked.

They glared. “Nice to meet you. Dolores.” Their voice cracked with a stark contrast to her consistent even tone.

“Oh. We’re doing full names then. That’s cute.” She paused. “You’re cute.”

“Wh- That’s not-” Five spluttered. “Shut up!” 

“Okay.” She tapped her kitten heels on the tiled floor and for a moment they sat in silence. Five inspected her from across the room, holding his books even tighter. She looked around the room in a bored fashion, playing with the hem of her skirt as if she took Five’s request for her to stop speaking as permission to simply forget they were in the room with her. Forget they even existed.

It became unbearable. 

“My name’s Five.” 

“Like the number.” She commented, still not looking in Five’s direction.

“It’s my name, I’m aware.”

She nodded, “It’s a cool name.” She pointed to the door to the principal's office. “It’s your turn, don’t drop your books.”

“What.” Five sat staring at her, trying to figure out what she meant. The clock ticked twice. Their ears rang with Dolores’ giggles as all of their books seemed to jump out of their arms as the principle's door swung open and Five’s name was called harshly, making them jolt with shock.

Five tuned out the principles voice as they knelt to the ground quickly trying to push all of the papers and notes into piles and back into books, frustration evident on their face.

“Warned you.” 

They looked up to see Dolores’ face, smiling sweetly. 

\---

“How was your first day Five?” Vanya asked softly.

Five had been living with Reginald and Grace for six months now and Five had still never heard Vanya’s voice raise higher than a whisper. Then again, Vanya was one of the siblings who came to visit the Hargreeves mansion the least despite her decidedly being Five’s favorite, so maybe they just needed more time. 

“Apocalyptic.” He replied. 

She sighed, “It couldn’t have been that bad. I heard you got in trouble, do you wanna talk about that before we get home?”

Five shook their head as Klaus piped up from the back, “Hey it can’t be as bad as the dead who haunt me.” 

“Klaus, you can’t call your addicts anonymous group ‘the dead that haunts you’.”

“But they can call their school the apocalypse? C’mon, I have the worse deal here.”

Five stuck their tongue out, “You definitely do not. At least when you make a fool of yourself it’s expected.”

“Hey! I resent that. Ben says you’re mean.” 

“Ben isn’t here.” Vanya said patiently.

“If Ben was here,” Five began, “He’d tell you to shut up.”

“He would not! Ben is always on my side, I'm his favorite sibling.” Klaus whined, kicking the back of Five’s seat.

“Guys. C'mon, there are no favorite siblings. Klaus stop it.”

“I’m going to stab you.” Five said.

“Through the heart with sibling love?”

“Yeah, and this knife I found when I slept over at Diego’s.” 

Vanya pulled the car over. 

Klaus leaned back in his seat with his classic ‘let’s see how this pans out’ look as Vanya pulls her phone out of her handbag. Five looks straight ahead where they definitely cannot see Klaus in the side mirror, smiling mockingly.

“One of us is thirteen and I honestly can't tell which it is anymore.” Five whispers as they accidentally lock eyes with Klaus’ reflection.

“Hi, Diego?” Vanya says into the phone. “Are you missing a rainbow knife with a white handle?”

“If you weren't already in trouble you're in trouble now.” Klaus laughs quietly.

Vanya’s silent as a muffled voice talks over the phone. 

“Diego said he wants you to come to his house personally and give him his rainbow knife back,” Vanya said firmly. “Sorry, bismuth knife.” She adds on as a man’s voice yells indistinctly from her mobile. 

“Yeah, Five, better start on your apology letter. You don’t just take someone’s gay knife, man.” Klaus said incredulously. “I really thought better of you.” He lowered his head in disappointment.

Vanya turned to the back seat, “Diego also said he found a bag of pills in the thermos he uses for noodles.” She didn’t look impressed.

Klaus looked toward Five in mortification. “Vanya, he’s out of control.” He said seriously. 

The knife handle hit Klaus in the center of his forehead right as the car started up again.


End file.
